Moving objects or platforms generate vibration energy which is commonly steady in amplitude or that increases with age of the object or platform. All platforms suffer material degradation over time due to this continuous vibration, and for this reason system inspections are periodically performed or sensors are installed to monitor strain levels in such structures to help predict material failure. Common remotely addressable sensor devices require a power level in the milliwatt (mW) range. Batteries or other fuel sources can power such sensing devices. These power sources have drawbacks in that they require frequent maintenance or replacement, and in many instances may be located in difficult to reach locations in a platform. In addition, they deliver inadequate power levels and often fail at low temperature extremes.
Devices which generate mechanical or electrical power by the vibration of the item to which they are attached are known. In an exemplary application, the proof mass used in automatic wrist watches, i.e., the self-winding wrist watches, either rotates or moves in one direction due to the movement of the wearer's wrist. This type of device produces energy in very low quantities, typically in the micro-watt range, sufficient to power the wrist watch. Based on its low power output and form factor, this type of device is not desirable for a power source for remote sensing devices required on applications for moving platforms such as aircraft. Further, this type of proof mass system is more suitable for impulse movements as opposed to continuous vibration movements. In addition, a further drawback of the proof mass type system of power generation is the size of the proof mass is typically impractical for use on most embedded sensor systems.
Materials which can be attached to a vibration source and which generate an electrical current from the vibrations are known. Piezoelectric materials are examples of these materials, and are well known in the art. These materials generate small electrical currents when the material is deflected, for example by vibrations. A piezoelectric device which is small in size and advantageously utilizes the vibration energy of the platform as a power source is desirable. The use of very small devices such as micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) is known in the art to generate power. However, they are either impractical due to the low power generated (i.e., typically in the microwatt range or as low as the nanowatt range) or unreliable compared with piezoelectric devices.
Piezoelectric crystal systems harvesting energy from the motion of humans or animals are also known. This type of a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,134 issued to Kuo. Although the energy harvested by such a device may be adequate for remote sensing applications, it is macroscopic in size, measured in inches, which is undesirable for most embedded sensing systems.
The improvement using a piezoelectric bimorph beam to harvest vibration energy is also known. A bimorph beam is herein defined as a mirror image double layer of piezoelectric material arranged in beam formation. A bimorph beam is created by joining two oppositely polarized piezoelectric materials in a face-to-face configuration such that deflecting or bending the bimorph structure in one direction creates an electrical potential, and bending the structure in the opposite direction creates an equivalent electrical potential. The bimorph structure therefore produces electric current when deflected in either of two directions. However, most known bimorph piezoelectric beam configurations to date have been on larger size beam configurations, and thus cannot be deployed in a thin conformal layer that can be attached to an arbitrarily shaped structure without adding significant weight or volume.
An improvement is therefore desirable for piezoelectric material bimorph systems such that the resulting configuration is able to produce reasonably high current levels, while at the same time can provide a piezoelectric bimorph beam system which provides a degree of flexibility or conformability such that the material can be applied over a variety of surface areas, i.e. flat as well as curving surface areas. Also, past implementation of piezoelectric beams either have not had adequate protection so that the beam does not break or get damaged over a very long time period (tens of years) in a very harsh environment (e.g., aerospace) or they have had rather bulky and impractical protective packages.